


gentle reflection

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Susan looks into a mirror.





	gentle reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apatternedfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and then you're someone you are not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625116) by [apatternedfever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever). 




End file.
